


Hi I'm Georgie!

by Dededelete_This



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Beverly Marsh is a Goddess, Bisexual Richie Tozier, But I wont, Children, Eddie Kaspbrak is Tired, Eddie Kaspbrak is trying his best, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie Denbrough is Missing, Georgie's a big boy, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Someone please give Eddie some coffee, i should stop adding tags, so is Richie, they just need love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dededelete_This/pseuds/Dededelete_This
Summary: All Georgie wanted was to get the Fruity Pebbles, they were his Daddy's favorite and tasted the best. Georgie had to help out because Daddy was tired, and if Georgie got those Fruity Pebbles by himself like a big boy Daddy would be proud of him.(An au where Richie moved away and Eddie had his kid. Now Eddie is trying to have two jobs while being a full time Dad, Richie is back in town, and Georgie just wants to know why he and Mr. Tozier look so alike)





	1. Chapter One

All Georgie wanted was to get the Fruity Pebbles, they were his Daddy's favorite and tasted the best. Georgie had to help out because Daddy was tired, and if Georgie got those Fruity Pebbles by himself like a big boy Daddy would be proud of him.

There were a few problems with that, one being that the Fruity Pebbles were on the top shelf, and even on his tippy toes Georgie could only ever reach the third. But, Georgie was a big boy, in a few weeks he'd be a whole 8 years old. The boy huffed, readjusting his circle glasses before starting to scale the large store shelves. His grubby little hand reaches for the box, he's done it, he got it all by himself! His Daddy will be so proud of him and. As soon as the box is clutched in his left hand his right loses grip, Georgie struggles to keep is footing, but as he refused to let go of the box he slips. The small 7 year screams as he falls. Daddy will be so mad at him, he's gonna hurt himself and Daddy will have to work extra hard and and.

"Wow there kiddo, that coulda been quite the fall!" Georgie lands safely in the arms of a random adult, Fruity Pebbles still clutched in his small arms as he stared up at his savior. "You alright?" Mr. Stranger has black hair and brown eyes, and freckles like him! If Georgie didnt have glasses, he was sure that Mr. Stranger could have been him from the future. Wait, he probably WAS him from the future! That's so cool!

"Georgie!" Daddy yells, running up the aisle toward him. The boy immediately lights up, wiggling out of Mr. Georgie From the Future's arms and hopping towards his father.

"Daddy Daddy I got the Fruity Pebbles that are your favorite! And I gots them all by myself like a big boy and-" Daddy picks him up and squeezes him tight, looking like he'll cry. 

"Oh Georgie what were you thinking?! You could have gotten seriously hurt, and you know we can't afford another hospital bill right now" Daddy frets, Georgie feels slightly guilty, staring down at the almost crushed box of cereal. 

"I'm sorry Daddy" He apologizes. "But I came back from the future to save me so everything is okay!" The 7 year old laughs, Daddy glances up in confusion, looking at the man who had just saved his son. Daddy's grip on his child tightens.

"Eds?" Mr. Georgie From the Future breaths out. But, but Georgie never called Daddy by his first name.

"Georgie we need to go" Daddy says, setting Georgie down and grabbing him by the hand. Georgie pouts, he wanted to get to know his future self more.

"But Da-"

"George Kaspbrak I said now" Georgie knows its serious, because Daddy never says his name like that. Not unless he's in trouble, and he doesn't wanna be in trouble. 

"Eds wait!" Georgie from the Future yells behind them, and Daddy quickens their pace; is, is Daddy crying? The slapping of Georgie's rainboots against the tile floor of Walmart echo through the store as they escape, and Georgie knows that that wasn't him 27 years from now, so...

Who was that person?


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie Kaspbrak was a planner. He planned every bit of his life out and felt most comfortable when everything was organized. The one exception to this rule, was of course Richie Tozier. No matter what Eddie seemed to do Richie never stuck to a plan. From the random late night visits, to the disastrous way he kept his room and hair to even those HORRID nicknames. But...Eddie loved him, no Eddie never understood why he could love someone so sloppy or how Richie seemed to be the only thing Eddie really truly cared about, but none the less.

When they first got together, Eddie was reluctant to tell Richie the truth about him, but how he was really a girl, about how he had always felt like a boy and since his mother had wanted a son, this was the one thing she allowed him to do, and how Eddie been hiding this from the Losers because he was scared. But after Richie snuck in through the window while Eddie was changing into his pajamas, there was no hiding it. Eddie had freaked out, because though he hated admitting it, he loved Richard Wentworth Tozier, and he didn't wanna lose him. But to his surprise Richie accepted him with open arms.

"How many other guys can say that their boyfriend has a rocking pair of tits?"Richie smiled, pulling Eddie closer and kissing him sloppily on the cheek. "I love ya Eds, who gives a shit whats in ya' pants?" Eddie flared up at this, and had swatted the boy away complaining about being called 'Eds' but deep down, deep deep down. Eddie was so happy. Probably the happiest he had ever been. 

Yes, Richie was the one thing Eddie could not control, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, he still had every thing else under wraps, that was, until Richie announced he was moving away, of course, this broke Eddies heart, because he loved Richie, he loved him more than Physics, or those orange Oreos that were only around for Halloween, hell, Eddie loved Richie more than he loved organization. Maybe that was why he had thrown up that day he thought, maybe that was why he felt so sick when Richie kissed him goodbye. It wasn't his heart aching and his guts twisting when Richie told him that "No matter what, I'll come back for you Eds...I would just miss your mom too much....I love you". Two months after Richie was gone did Eddie realize he was pregnant. A little clump of cells forming a living being, inside him. Yet another thing he couldn't control. He was stuck, none of the Losers knew he was trans besides..... NO, he couldn't be thinking about him, not when he was this unmentally stable. His mother would kill him if she knew, and he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the thing. It was apart of Richie, the last bit he had of his Chee...

George Finn Kaspbrak was born September 18th, 2012 to Edward Dylan Kaspbrak, with the slot for 'father' left empty. He had to come clean about the baby at some point, and he decided that showing up at Bill's house with a baby in hand was the best idea. Of course, the Losers accepted him, and welcomed little Georgie with open arms; the other Losers never said anything about Georgie's parentage, but they knew, they knew just by looking at the black haired, brown eyed, freckle faced baby that this was Richie's boy.

Eddie Kaspbrak was a planner. He planned every bit of his life out and felt most comfortable when everything was organized. The one exception to this rule, had of course been Richie Tozier. But now, now his exception was Georgie Finn; the love of his life and the only thing that mattered (partly because Georgie was his, but mostly because Georgie was Richie's.) Sure, Eddie may be working two dead end jobs while trying to get his college degree, and sure every time he looks at his son he hurts because god, they look so alike. But when Eddie tucks Georgie in at night, and later at exactly 12:32 A.M when Georgie clambers into bed with him. Well, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eddie baby....
> 
> I don't really know how this works, but I would really appreciate if someone was willing to read over my work before I publish it so I don't royally screw up....um, next chapter will be Richie coming back, finding out his ex-boyfriend has a son, and the rest of the Losers filling him in on everything important besides the fact that georgie just happens to BE HIS SON
> 
> also sorry if this doesn't make sense, I am currently running on a Gamefuel and a bag of Takis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with this, school and all....

A son, his Eddie, his Eds, his....his love. Eddie moved on, Eddie had a kid, several maybe , Eddie probably had a husband, probably had a nice house with a white picket fence and 2.5 cats (because his Eds loved cats, almost as much as Richie loved him) and he was probably the head parent at the PTA, making crappy lemon squares and talking about how great his kid is. At any other time Richie would have laughed at his joke, but not now, not when....

He, he needed a drink.

\-----

Stanley Uris-Denbrough wasn't one for being woken up on a Thursday night at half past 12, he couldn't imagine anyone who would be. Stan turned to shake his husband awake, tell him to answer the damn phone because there was no way in hell that he was getting up. But when Bill wouldn't stir (the Auburn only ever seemed to be a heavy sleeper when Stanley needed him not to be) the brunette groaned, frowning as he slid out of bed, and maneuvered from rug to rug on the floor towards the home phone (he could feel the chill of the wood floor waft across his lower legs and wanted that no where near his soles).

"Uris-Denbrough speaking" He grumbled into the reciever, rubbing his eyes.

"STANIEL HE HAS A FUGKING KID" Richard Tozier sobbed through the phone. Stan blinked, before the grogginess in his mind disappeared and he realized what Richie had meant."I THOUGHT HE LOVVED ME MAN AND NOW HE MOVED ON AND IM SO FUUK IN SAAAAD" The man was obviously drunk off his ass, and if years of being Richie's best friend had taught Stan anything, it was that Rich couldn't be trusted when drunk.

"Richie I'm coming to get you" He said quickly, ignoring the drunken complaints as he hung up. There was really only one bar in Derry, the Falcon. It was a quaint little bar, not some place you would go to to get freaky, but great for broken hearts and saddened souls, just the place for Richie to go. Just as Stan was lacing up his Nike's he heard the bed sheets russling, his husband sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Stan?" He murmured, looking at him with a concerned look. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm going to pick up Rich at the Falcon, he....he found out about Georgie" In an instant Bill was up, shoving on a shirt and hobbling into pants.

"Cmon" He said, grabbing the others arm. "We gotta get him before he starts a fire, or worse starts singing karaoke" Now Stan wishes Bill had been joking, but Rich had a history of doing really dumb shit while drunk and they couldn't really rule out anything. The two drove quickly, and Stanley was certain they had run every red light from their house to the bar, but he supposed that wasn't important right now. They found Richie within a instant, sobbing into his cocktail. He looked absolutely wrecked; hair a mess and face bright red with tears, in the frustration, Richie had even crushed his glasses. "Ruh-Ruh- Richie" Bill said (He had had such a bad stuttering problem when he was a child, and though Bill had gotten a hold of it for the most part, it still came back when he was to caught up in something to remember to speak properly). Rich looked up at them, and then sobbed harder, standing up and falling against Stan, who almost fell down with the added wait.

"HE HAZ A SON AND 2.5 CAATS HUZBAND AND A BUNCH OF OTHDER SHIT" Richie whined, Stan scoffed but still rubbed his friend's back.

"Come one Rich, let's get you home" Stan sighed, moving to walk towards the door, while dragging Richie with him.

"I dunwanna go home." Rich half grumbled half slurred. "I wan Eds" It was Bill's turn to sigh as he opened the car door for Stan to set Richie inside.

"You can see him tomorrow" That was a lie, Eddie had to work tomorrow, nine to four and then five to ten; but Richie seemed to believe him, even though Bill had always been a terrible liar.

"What happened here" Richie murmured with a melancholic tone, staring dully at his hands. Both Stan and Bill sharply inhaled, what to tell him, what to tell.

"Georgie is Eddie's son." Stan broke the silence. "But Eddie is single" Relief shown in the drunkard's eyes. "Bev and Ben are dating and...me and Bill got married last winter..." Rich's eyes widened, a goofy smile erupting on his face, despite himself.

"Took ya long enough" He laughed snarkily with half lidded eyes and a mischievous grin. There was the Richie they all knew. Rich then preceded to spit out mom jokes and sexual innuendos in several of his voices. Stan, though quite displeased that he now had a 24 year old 12 year old in the back of his Subaru; was still happy his best friend wasn't so depressed now. But he wouldn't dream of telling Richie that! Or anyone for any matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I intentionally spelled stuff incorrectly when Rich is talking. I didn't know how to write him as drunk as I wanted to so I settled for this. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Stan and Bill are dads, but Ben is the one true dad, and speaking of Ben, he, Bev and Georgie will be the topic of next chapter.
> 
> Umm, hope you have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Auntie Bevawee!" Beverly blinks, smiling as little Georgie comes running into the sitting room, his face and hair dusted almost white with flour. "Me and uncle Ben are making cookies!" He squeals joyously. Bev quirks an eyebrow, before setting down her book and getting up.

"I'll assume you want me to come and supervise?" She asks with a knowing grin, the little boy nodding happily as he takes her by the hand and leads her into the kitchen. Within the room, Ben is patting together little balls of cookie dough (sugar cookies, because Georgie can't have peanut butter, and he doesn't like chocolate chips.) This is a familiar sight in their household; the little raven haired boy helping with baking or cooking or something to that extent. Ben was always a god in the kitchen, dicing together things that Bev couldn't even begin to think of. She loved that about him. Georgie also seemed to love that about him, since he always insisted on helping his uncle when he was over... and he was over a lot.

"Hi dear," Ben smiles his wonderfully perfect smile at her. He's wearing his dad jeans - well, he always wears dad jeans but these were specifically his. She had bought them for him from this little online seller that specialized on comfortable clothing for dads. They came in a little box that was labeled the only pants fit for a dad; and though Ben had complained about it, she knew that he absolutely adored them. "Georgie and I were just finishing up." Georgie's little hands grabbed at Ben's shirt, pulling it and asking to be set up on the counter. Ben complied, and the boy then made little balls like his uncle had done. 

She noticed that Georgie's balls were always a lot bigger than Ben's. Which lead to them baking into one another and taking longer to bake but they never minded. Georgie always liked his cookies a little crispy. "Stan and Bill should be coming over soon." Georgie's eyes lit up, his ever bright smile growing bigger and his two slightly bigger front teeth shined in the warm lighting of the kitchen.

"Uncle Billiam and Stan!?" The boy asked excitedly, legs swinging back and forth as he rocked in his spot. None of the losers had known where Georgie had gotten the nickname, as the only one who had ever called Bill Billiam was Rich and, well, Georgie had never met Rich. They supposed he had heard it on T.V, and it just stuck. "Can they try your cookies? I'm pwetty sure that they'll taste weally good since I helped!" Ben only laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Of course they can, bud" He tells him, and Georgie laughs as he pushes the man's hand from his black locks. Just as Ben slides the cookies into the oven (with Georgie's help of course) the door bell rings. Bev gets up to get it, but Georgie runs past her with speed only a road runner could possess. The boy threw the door open, words already flying out of his mouth.

"UNCLE STAN AND BILLI-" Georgie stops, staring up at the man in front of him. "Mr. Me from the future?" He murmurs to himself. At the door, Bev finds none other than Richie Tozier standing (with Stan and Bill behind him). Rich gives her a nervous smile, hand moving to adjust the glasses that aren't there anymore, out of habit she guesses.

She kneels down to whisper in his ear, "Georgie go back in the kitchen. I'm sure your uncle needs help." After a beat, the bespectacled boy nods, darting off with a bounce in his step. "Richard Wentworth Tozier, what hole did you crawl out of?" Bev spits as soon as her nephew is out of sight. Rich snorts, and steps in, his eyes locked in the direction the young boy went in. 'He has to know,' she thinks to herself. 'Georgie looks exactly like him, he has to know'.

"So, who fucked my Eds and left him high and dry with a lil shit" Beverly wants to slap him as Stan face palms. Both Stan and Bill had been standing with an anxious look on their faces, it was obvious, obvious to everyone besides Richie, and maybe George but he didn't know better. The red head scrunches up her nose, socked Rich in the arm.

"That's my nephew you're talking about!" She scolds, Rich snorted louder this time.

"Just wanna know who else as been up the hoo with my Eddieboo." He jokes, though there is clear pain in his eyes. Stan swats the back of his head as they enter through and into the kitchen. There, little Georgie watches with wide eyes as the adults sit down and chat, at one point; Rich picks up a cookie (one of the ones Georgie made) and bites into it. The little boy's eyes widen, and sparkle even brighter as Rich takes another of the misshapen pastries. He notices Georgie's wide eyes (even bigger behind the lenses of his glasses, a lot like Richie 'poor kid' he thinks) and smiles. "Did you make these, Kiddo?" Richie asks, the other Losers turned their heads, slightly paranoid. Georgie blushes, drawing back and fiddling with the buttons of his yellow slicker (It was his favorite, and he took it everywhere after Bill had gotten it for him) as he nods. Richie smiles a bright smile only he (and maybe his son) could possess. "I think these are they best cookies I've ever had!"

"Wuh-weally?" Georgie blinks, smiling just enough for his front teeth to show.

"Yeah, really!" Rich replies. "Even better than the ones Eds used to make." Georgie's eyes shine even brighter, his smile becoming wider.

"You knew my Daddy!?!" He gasps, the adult laughs, and nods.

"Me and Eds were the best of friends!" There was an underling sadness in his voice, but Georgie didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. "Ya look just like him... He's real lucky ta' 'av a son like you, mate" Georgie giggles at Rich's voice, trying to mimic him; 'Oh god,' Bev snorts quietly. 'Not another one'.

"I'm Georgie, George Finn Kaspbrak, but I like Georgie more" The boy sticks his hand out. Rich smiles, and grabs the little one's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Hiya Georgie, I'm Richie, Richard Trashmouth Tozier" Georgie giggles louder.

"You're middle name isn't Trashmouth!" He laughs. Richie's heart aches, because in that laugh, he could hear his Eds' sweet adorably wonderful laugh. This kid really was Eddie's son.

**Author's Note:**

> So umm, what do you think? This is my first story and I need feedback. If y'all have any tips please inform me, I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
